(a) Field of the Invention
This application relates to headgear that includes a bladder or reservoir for storing and dispensing a beverage, and to a method for making such a device from known hats that have a high conical crown.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
The use of headgear to store liquids or beverages is known. Examples of known devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,523 to Atkins, which teaches the use of a baseball cap that has an inner layer and outer layer defining a reservoir for holding a liquid. The Atkins device also includes a headband that supports the reservoir at a distance from the wearer's head, and thus avoids direct contact of the reservoir and the wearer's head. Liquids stored in the reservoir are likely to be colder than the wearer's body temperature, and thus the spacing prevents heat transfer from the wearer to the liquid.
An important limitation of the Atkins device is that the entire hat structure must be specially made from impermeable material. This increases manufacturing and material costs. Additionally, the shape of the hat itself resembles the well-known baseball cap, and therefore does not provide clues as to its unconventional nature and do not provide substantial protection from the sun.
A review of known devices reveals several hats that hold beverages and serve as a novelty item for festive occasions. Examples of hats that have provide these benefits can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,827 to Rowan, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,244 to Geddie. However, these devices must be supported from a rigid hat, such as a hard hat, which provides significant weight and very little protection from the sun.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a simple device for holding beverages that also functions as a hat, providing protection to the wearer against the sun, and method for creating such a device.